


失神无垢者

by YUJIYIBING



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUJIYIBING/pseuds/YUJIYIBING
Summary: *夏瀚宇 何昶希 嘉羿*夏雨何 HE*微量  宇羿直夏  宇栎夏栎大*勿上升————————————————————在十四个明月夜，他无限深情地梦见你。一见钟情太肤浅，日久生情太苍白，别人眉来眼去，我只偷看你那么一眼。借着空白失真，绵长眼眸墨石般深邃，只想看着你，一直看着，想挥霍所有白日，剩下黑夜与你纵情。 忠诚的无垢者在暧昧里失神。





	失神无垢者

何昶希比夏瀚宇小五个月，个头却比他大一些。  
初见夏瀚宇时，他还灰不溜秋的，是差一点火候就到成年模样的小狼，耷拉着毛茸茸的脑袋，只有地板能容忍他眼神。

何昶希总是隔着狭窄的过道偷瞄夏瀚宇的睡相，他闭上苍白的眼睑，整个人蜷缩着，只有隐隐的青筋盘踞在纹身处，锋利的爪牙尽数收拢，却把何昶希的心脏挠了个酥痒。

何昶希开始想要毫发不爽地梦见那人，使自己所有想象成为现实，但再望去一眼却是一阵寒栗，他只好强制把自己那些不堪入目的念头扯回来。但这个魔幻的想法占领了他的全部心灵。

何昶希咬咬牙，径直走向角落里落满灰尘的全身镜，这副模样生的确实太勾人魂魄，他不信自己钓不到夏瀚宇，从没有男人能抗拒他眼尾和嘴角的弧度。

神女的凄切刻在嘴角，眼窝藏着来自拉斯维加斯的谙语，用睫毛扑朔回答造物主的恩赐。何昶希如阿弗洛狄忒那般，生于深海浪花，拥有白瓷般的肌肤。他有着古希腊雕塑完美的身段和样貌，是优雅和魅惑的混合体。

“嗳，夏瀚宇，醒醒”“嗯…”夏瀚宇恍惚中皱了皱眉头，偏过头看见何昶希坐在自己床边，刚要发的起床气被他温顺的眼神浇透。

“嗯…今天没训练，去不去网吧…”何昶希假装漫不经心。夏瀚宇一边摸索着拖鞋一边揉搓着眼睛。  
“不去。”他头也没回，直奔洗漱间，留何昶希一个人在床沿发怵。

从未在男人这方面失手过的何昶希脑子一片空白，空气中的水汽被尴尬抽干，他为自己莫名其妙的恼怒而诧异。什么玩意儿，不过就是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。

五月，空气中混杂着的春天的温润和夏天的聒噪融合成格外暧昧的气息。

何昶希出门倒个垃圾，却撞见夏瀚宇和管栎老夫老妻似的出门，管栎时不时笑眼弯弯地往夏瀚宇身上靠，又时不时抽开，笑眼飒飒，夏瀚宇也不躲避，只是任凭管栎摆弄，让何昶希牙根直痒痒。论身材，论相貌，我哪点比他差。

何昶希顶了顶腮帮，气鼓鼓地扔掉垃圾掉头就走。他不知道擦肩而过的夏瀚宇假装撇头跟管栎说话的时候，眼角尽收处是他。 

管栎晚上要去学校舞蹈社的演出排练，让夏瀚宇先回寝室。正在打游戏的李汶翰瞄了一眼夏瀚宇，“你怎么又一个人回来啊老夏。”夏瀚宇摘了帽子甩薅了薅脑袋，卸下了一天的防备。  
“嗯，管栎排练。”

何昶希假装云淡风轻地从夏瀚宇面前走过去打水，脸上却写着一反平时的笑靥，眼尾被倨傲胶着。  
哼，管栎管栎，三句不提会死啊。何昶希心里暗骂。  
何昶希胸中藏匿已久的疑惑在这一瞬间涌入脑海。那次后台采访就见管栎看夏瀚宇的眼神不对劲，兔子似的勾着人。夏瀚宇每次拍摄都会把纹身遮得密不漏风，连指缝间都不放过，管栎也有纹身，难道他们是情侣纹身？还有管栎每一次做完饭，第一个喊的就是夏瀚宇，最近蛋炒饭出现次数也暴增，不是为了夏瀚宇还能是谁。

何昶希一肚子闷火发不出来，只踏着拖鞋啪啦直响，表示抗议。

“你说蓝色是你最…”电话声响起，是姚明明打给李汶翰的。“大哥！教练喊你跟杨杨去他宿舍拿东西！”李汶翰和胡春杨应声走出宿舍。

夏瀚宇独处成性，何昶希也无从开口质问他。两个人在狭窄的空间里汗颜。夏瀚宇察觉到何昶希的不对劲，他虽寒似玄冰，却也时而敏感。

或者说对心上人有特殊的敏锐嗅觉。  
那就说清楚吧，夏瀚宇不喜欢拐弯抹角说暗话。

何昶希打完水，刻意昂着脑袋走回床位。坐在床沿的夏瀚宇瞳孔紧随着他，何昶希来不及防备，被夏瀚宇抓着手腕一把扯到跟前。

这个男人直接把自己按进两腿之间，不偏不倚抵着绝对领域，水杯晃荡着洒出的半杯水将夏瀚宇的胸口淋了个透。蓝色衬衫一深一浅浸着男人的皮肤，锁骨印记若隐若现，上面的痣安静地零落，何昶希感到耳根下在勃发愈加强烈的脉动。

总是在这种莫名其妙的时候产生兴奋和悸动，何昶希极力压抑身体里不可告人的秘密反应。  
明明骨鲠在喉，却还是嘴硬道“放开我。”  
何昶希用另一只手抵触夏瀚宇青筋暴起的手臂，奈何夏瀚宇毫不留情，反而抓的更紧。交错电线排列在筋骨分明的手背，只包容猎物的片刻休憩。

夏瀚宇一只手向后撑着床板，抬头望着气嘟嘟的何昶希。那根紧绷的弦已经开始不听指挥，眼看下一秒就要把何昶希拖到床上翻云覆雨。夏瀚宇已经极度克制了，被子还是被烙上一痕戒指的浅印。

“不理我？”夏瀚宇扯着嘴角，似笑非笑。  
他在胸中藏养一条毒蛇，无法夜夜起身，但能潜伏深井，在陵墓园里栽种荆棘。

绵长眼眸墨石般深邃，只想看着你，一直看着，只想挥霍所有白日，剩下黑夜浸透与你纵情。  
上一次露出这种神情，还是在出演学校舞台剧时那经典一幕：“你开枪啊。”

“没有”何昶希撇撇嘴，微微皱着的眉头更添了一丝异国风情。何昶希此刻像在夜里狂热地疾走，往日的怨念跟随着路灯一盏接一盏暗灭。

“那你干嘛臭着个脸。”  
“啊...啧 你放开我。”  
“为什么要放，你不是喜欢我？”

又是三十秒的尴尬，却仿佛洞穿整个宇宙。  
好歹光年这个单位还能计算，那在真空包装里也勉强能存活。

根据诺斯替教派的宇宙起源学说，魔法师花了那么多夜晚精心雕刻的亚当，却同造物主用泥土捏的亚当一样原始、粗糙、笨拙。何昶希明白，自己数百个日夜在心里捏出的那人正同站不起来的亚当一样，开始的失败虽在所难免，但也很难不感到失落。

他发誓要忘掉一开始就误导他的巨大错觉，而去寻找另一种方法。在此之前，他需要用剩下的烟火气弥补因为荒诞妄为而浪费的体力。

“我是喜欢你啊，可那又怎么样。”夏瀚宇怔住，扣着何昶希的那只手微微一颤，嘴角扯出的笑也猝地闭合。他未能料到何昶希能这么直白爽快地吐出喜欢这两个字，未免也太过随意，或者是只有自己在认真。

当杀手爱上受害者的时候，再完美的犯罪也落入奇怪的圈套。 斯德哥尔摩综合征的征兆暗暗涌入夏瀚宇的心脏。这下换他变白痴。

何昶希察觉到夏瀚宇面露难色，百般误解是时候挑明了。宇宙的声息和形状悄然，情愫在他即将爆破的灵魂中超速，他急需从眼前人的肉体中汲取营养。

夏瀚宇感到何昶希火焰般向他扑来。但火焰没有吞噬他的皮肉，而是不烫不灼地抚慰他，淹没了他。冰火两重，影也难眠。他害怕地、惭愧地、宽慰地知道自己也是一个幻影，只是从未被人看到过。

忽得，他俯身，咬住了夏瀚宇略微苍白干裂的唇。夏瀚宇并不反抗，只是一动不动，脸上的不知是冷漠还是惊愕的表情。何昶希竟然轻轻地扣开男人的牙关，小猫一样舔舐着夏瀚宇嘴角的伤口。那一只嫩舌便探入他那湿润的嘴中，挑拨着夏瀚宇尖利的虎牙。

何昶希第一次吻了少年，像穿过荆棘丛生的毒林和暗沼，渡往另一座荒废的庙宇去。欲望缠身，凡事都莫名其妙，顺利成章得连两个当事人都难以置信。

不管了，破坏何昶希身体的欲望从夏瀚宇心里蹭地升起，他再也无法压抑，只想顺势在何昶希的身上踏勘一番，让自己疲惫不堪以消磨迟钝。

四瓣唇片交织啃咬，鼻尖随着肆意扭捏。何昶希一把拽住夏瀚宇的衣领，将男人按倒，顺势跨坐在夏瀚宇的下身上，套弄着男人的硬物。那不妙是他肉体中从未出现过的敏感。那样剥皮削骨，把神经赤裸地摊在光线里。

糟了，夏瀚宇感受到何昶希温热的腿根在自己的下身贪欢挑衅。美人的手插入蓝色衬衫寻觅那两颗茱萸，舌头也未曾停歇，与那人笨拙的唇舌交战。两人几乎同时喷发着热气，随三吸一喘，贴合的两面五官快要被这炽热气息焚毁。何昶希见气氛正妙，更加得寸进尺。

“你自己脱还是我来。”何昶希扯出惯用的媚笑，下颚微收着，不知是腐烂的还是含苞的野蔷薇。  
“啧，好骚啊。”夏瀚宇心里这么想，但没等开口就被扯掉了松松垮垮垂在胸口的领带。

捆绑野兽的锁链被扯断，还能发生什么呢。  
一切都是你准备伺机而动的铺垫，都是你伺候良久终于等到的，不是吗。

何昶希顺着夏瀚宇胸口往下摸索，临门一顿，“噗，你喜欢放右边啊，不是左撇子吗。”何昶希眯着眼坏着乐。

“嘶，你真的...很烦人。”夏瀚宇眉头皱起，嘴角扯成一条线。像夏瀚宇说的，一激动就容易大嗓门，好在那点羞耻心把嗓门压低了点。混浊嗓音低沉吟语，使他听去有种巨兽的轻慢和亵渎。

这人一再挑衅，要夏瀚宇怎么忍。他五指张着插入何昶希头发，拽着他翻过身，将何昶希紧紧扣押在身下。那男人蠢蠢欲动的酮体之于何昶希，是受难和毁灭，也是神的临幸。两人积蓄已久的性激素火山般爆发。

湿热的脸还未分离，下身已经神不知鬼不觉地交融。夏瀚宇粗暴地扒开何昶希嫩滑修长的双腿，掐着腿根一拥而入。何昶希紧咬的牙口忍不住张开吞入一口炙热空气，胸口到颈部连绵，猛地拱起一弯弧度，一口呜咽叹出虚伪的委屈。

那身体没有抵触，没有夏瀚宇预期的抗拒，只剩迎合。像沙滩迎合海潮，静止不动，却是全面的迎合。

“啊，你…你慢点”  
何昶希拳心紧握，掐着夏瀚宇的蝴蝶骨娇嗔。

猛兽吃肉哪顾得上你是什么可爱生物。夏瀚宇礼仪性“嗯”了一声，动作却丝毫未减兽性，床头灯晃动地愈加猛烈，阳台角落着的一点光影都不得安宁。

野兽在幽深的岩洞里探寻，泊泊的用舌头卷起嗅探到的美味。何昶希是洞口潜伏的蜥蜴，深山中藏匿的遗民，被发现了，被侵犯了，无言，无告的，有只动物在小口小口地啜著他的核心。

夏瀚宇将释放焚烧的淫邪和犯罪动机，等待解救出奄奄一息的眼前人。像鼓槌落在牛皮鼓上，剧烈冲击唤起臀部的弹性，粘稠调戏这甬道，浪漫都显得色情。何昶希发觉，一种神秘的欢乐朝他袭来，两具肉体的波动能赶上肖邦那首革命的节奏。两具肉体无声地嚎啕，床板吱吱啊啊的律动声坠入黑洞，也成了肉体的延伸。

缠绵着的爱人都是聋子。

夏瀚宇一只手环抱着何昶希的脑袋，五指插入茂密的发根，另一只花臂撑着床板，青筋暴起，是邓林中的百川奔流。像魔爪环抱，将剪刀纹身都切得零碎。

三十度的天骤然下起暴雨，也就这样。只能怨气氛暧昧，灰尘都氤氲着难捱的情愫。他们早就在对方的血液里嵌入了癌细胞，苦等这一刻，迟早要完蛋。

街头零散着的便利店悄无人迹，老板翻杂志比中学生背书还勤，看着车海人流在眼皮底下攒动，他们心中早已复刻出一部电影。千禧年代的情色影片依然在零售店贩卖，或许只是一种情怀，但终究挨不住尘埃覆盖。而此刻，新生的情色电影正在上映。

何昶希挨不住夏瀚宇急速的冲击，一颤一挪地被顶到了床头。何昶希简直就是食人花，夏瀚宇感受到汹涌着的硬物被吸附得胀痛，到了连津液都难以淌出的地步。

滚烫的浊液燃成汽油，欲火被彻底点燃。

夏瀚宇转手捏住何昶希腰和臀间那段牵连，将他一把捞回床中间继续啃噬。何昶希被摩擦地滚烫肉壁一口一口吞吃着夏瀚宇灼烧的东西，双腿缠绕着他，在夏瀚宇精瘦的脊背上不安分地骚动，是漆黑深海里摆尾的鱼。

沙滩上的潮水，一道蜿蜒的白线往上爬，又往后退。他要他永远继续下去，让他在这失神的金色里再陶醉一会。你以为海以它的汹涌主宰沙流，那是错的。沙是本体，它盛着无论多么无垠、暴虐的海。尽管它无形，它被淹没。

两人极力压抑喷张的气息，却如沙场战鼓一般，只把心跳逼得更快。何昶希波动震荡着的裸露这般讨巧，发丝被汗水浸湿，贴在深邃的眉眼间。

夏瀚宇就这样看着何昶希，专注力穿透这一百八十册封尘千年的史书。他拨开何昶希发丝的同时，硕大的汗珠顺着刘海滚落，烫在何昶希的眼尾。他是含蓄而热烈的、眼睛诚实地看着他，嘴唇边柔软的茸毛泌出细密的汗。

《失乐园》也不过是浓情蜜语。激情燃烧得就好像世间一切都无所畏惧。在以为登峰造极的一瞬间就有深涧倏然挡住去路。两人贪欢做乐，以为置身于性爱花园，即使得之前面有荆棘丛生的荒野之日，当即神情肃然。

床板吱呀声渐渐平复，两人几乎同时释放出那岩浆，像两座狭窄的闸要阻挡汹涌的洪流。

夏瀚宇从何昶希身上爬起，眼神涣散，纵欲过度的兽类享受着何昶希透薄的眼皮下散发出的殆尽的灵魂。被撕碎被蹂躏得如同垃圾的何昶希，顶着渗红的下体站了起来，在这一瞬涅槃。最自由的身体被人标记。踏出充满淫欲的氛围，湿发、汗珠和眼神无不写着长辞般的满足。

夜色渐浓，只有清冷月光偷着敲进半开的窗户。已经渐渐开始有蝉鸣和风声交奏，窗帘轻飘飘舞动，好歹让屋里氛围不算尴尬。

宿舍走廊传来大喇喇的嬉笑声，一听就是嘉羿那群家伙。何昶希手忙脚乱将被子一掀，掩住床上不可收拾的狼藉。

“怎么了，跟我做很丢脸吗。”夏瀚宇左手扣着衣服扣子，右手顺起半瓶果粒橙咕噜咕噜灌喉咙。眼神随举起瓶子的方向放空，他何昶希是习惯这种情事了吗，娴熟程度让夏瀚宇兴奋过后徒留心寒。

是一脚踏空的失重感，在真空环境中被剪的体无完肤的破裂感。他能体会吗。

何昶希已经开始若无其事地跟胡春杨和嘉羿聊起题外话。  
“哎哎，后天飞北京演出你们要带啥。”何昶希熟门熟路地敞开话题。  
“我要把我的毛衣带去嘿嘿嘿”嘉羿傻笑道，好像此刻在跟外婆撒娇。  
“呃嗯…我不知道诶，看看大哥都带啥吧。”胡春杨抱着膝盖摇晃着身体，眯着眼睛笑。

一个真傻两个装傻，留夏瀚宇躲在阳台一角跟果粒橙较劲。他又忍不住撕扯嘴角的伤口，撕扯包装饮料瓶的塑料纸，团在手里揉得死皱。

夏瀚宇明白，即便看穿高低层次的所有谜团，要把交错无序的梦魇材料塑造成形，还是比用沙子编绳或者于逆光捉影要艰难得多。

何昶希给他的只有一瞬的释放和痛快，可是在这毒荆丛中，夏瀚宇感到自己只得到一些稍纵即逝的、支离破碎的印象，快乐但毫无用处。夏瀚宇只觉得血液一寸寸冷下去，整个人都开始随寒意发颤，夏瀚宇能听见自己牙齿打颤的声音，在安静黑暗的角落里格外的明显。

“老夏！躲起来干嘛，过来呀。”嘉羿这头小狮子总是直来直去。

“啊？”夏瀚宇应声走来，一副爱谁谁的样子靠在墙上，却在尽量避免和那人眼神接触。越刻意就越明显。

嘉羿察觉到看看夏瀚宇，再瞄瞄何昶希。胸中莫名溢出无名之火。好一个夏瀚宇，讲话慢吞吞，下手倒挺快。夏瀚宇一直当嘉羿是兄弟，在他看来当是不会与他发生见不得光的勾当。

明枪易挡，暗箭难防。亲密之人总能在你毫无提防的时候下手。这是熟人作案的惯用手段。放长线钓大鱼，细水长流步步为营，到了亲密度顶峰时刻才将你捣毁、撕裂。可是夏瀚宇这条大鱼根本不上钩，本来勾着嘴角笑的嘉羿想到这里，嘴角便撇下一抹失落。

听说当多巴胺水平偏低的时候，人会开始思考生活的意义。当多巴胺水平更低，就会陷入抑郁情绪。嘉羿被一团闷火堵着胸腔。他长叹一口气，刚刚喝过冷饮，口中冷气混合着叹息的热，被随意丢在空气中。他瞳孔里映出正在开机的电脑屏幕。

修长的手指飞快地敲击键盘，搜索栏出现一行小字:如何缓解焦虑和不安。

结果答案是：做爱与享受美食。

————————————  
团综录制任务完成，成员三三两两乘出租去ktv庆祝。

大厅里放着王菲的《开到荼靡》，像初涉情场的女子在历劫之后的疯魔和洒脱。是散发着霉气的，乱序的，失智的，是在电车站门口显摆丰满的妓女，一身风尘，却又有着那份会在做完之后问嫖客“你爱我吗”的天真。 

夏瀚宇在ktv里才能释放自己，话筒传到他手上时正好是《迷迭香》。

“烛火在燃烧  
有某种情调  
眼神失焦了几秒  
关于你的舞蹈  
你慵懒的扭动着腰  
受不了”

夏瀚宇喷张着慵懒魅人的气息。嘉羿靠在后排的沙发上，啃着涩涩的酸梅瓜子，盯着夏瀚宇扭动的背影，恍惚间酸甜苦涩都索然无味。  
一切道德文明的条框不能再衡量这个妙不可言的局势。嘉羿凑到夏瀚宇身旁，搂着肩假装陪唱，顺其自然递给夏瀚宇一罐兑好的朗姆酒。

夏瀚宇唱完几首歌自然口舌干燥，那口朗姆酒正好消解干渴。趁着势头大好，嘉羿装作是兄弟间玩闹取乐，半开玩笑着给夏瀚宇灌酒。一瓶，接着一瓶，夏瀚宇本来就软糯糯的，反抗都不会，哪里经得起这般折腾。

嘉羿平时的开朗豪放使残忍与邪恶变成不可解的缺了定义的东西。看着夏瀚宇摇摇晃晃，脸颊冷白的皮肤在灯光恍惚中泛起红潮，嘉羿一下子忘记了自己的荒诞。

管栎李汶翰和胡春杨抢过话筒，在荧幕前放声歌唱，其他人激烈讨论选歌，场面着实混乱。

滚烫的夜适合摧枯拉朽。

趁着光影乱晃，嘉羿躬身搀着醉醺醺的夏瀚宇进了走廊尽头四壁漆黑的五平米化妆间。在这个初生的黑暗中形成一个不可渗透的狭小区域。

“嗯...”夏瀚宇嘟囔着，浑身都失了劲。嘉羿在密闭空间中迷失，各种固有的道德尺度顷刻间四下逃窜，离间了自己和理想的社会。

“别说话，没事的，乖哦。”嘉羿哄着夏瀚宇，双手爬上夏瀚宇的肩，将那笨重夹克褪去。啪的一声，一个黑乎乎的东西掉了出来，嘉羿捡起来端详了一番。什么嘛，现在谁出门还带小灵通，夏瀚宇什么年代的人啊。  
嘉羿晃了晃，小灵通后盖突然脱落，里面飞出来几个塑料东西。

..........  
嘉羿借着窗口透进的微弱灯光看清了塑料东西上写的字，“杰...杰士邦？...夏瀚宇用模型机藏这个？”  
一切好恶准则混乱成一肚子困惑。到底是谁在讽刺谁。嘉羿死也不会想到这些小小的兵器和他有任何关联。

嘉羿随手撕开一个包装，动作迅速的把身前裸体抵在梳妆台前，不知道夏瀚宇看没看清镜子里自己这副无可救药的模样。他的身体里出现了不为察觉的涣散和倦怠，以致不能在竞技中跑出原有速度。夏瀚宇骨架小，瘦削的身体被紧致的肌肉铺满，线条比迈凯伦720s车身的曲线还要完美。嘉羿深吸一口气，再次嗅到薄荷、焚香和野草的气味。

他在昏暗中为夏瀚宇开路，两根手指顺着夏瀚宇的尾椎骨进入密闭甬道。本来醉意黯然的夏瀚宇猛一个寒噤，等他迷迷糊糊看见镜子里的画面，已经来不及摆脱身后这躯壳的导引。

“黄...黄嘉新？你在干嘛啊！”  
“我等你好久了。”  
“不是，你为什么啊”  
“不为什么。”  
“啧 你放手啊 ”   
夏瀚宇讨厌没来由的强制，扭头瞪着嘉羿。

面前的灰尘在微弱光线中漫游，万般思绪被黑夜激怒。

“你跟他可以，为什么跟我不行。”  
嘉羿完全丢掉了平时开朗男孩的包装，把最粗野的男人秉性尽数抖落在夏瀚宇面前。  
夏瀚宇被问住了，但这都算什么啊。他用尽全身力气拽开嘉羿的手臂，伸手去够自己的散乱在地上的衣裤。

“哎哎哎，别啊，我还能吃了你？”  
嘉羿左手绕过夏瀚宇的脖颈粗暴地按住他右肩，右手在那湿热深穴中游走莽撞，直至溢出深部的激流。夏瀚宇失了力气，眼神迷离错乱，无措地被滚烫的身体环抱着，屈辱感让夏瀚宇后悔起来，在那个瞬间他甚至想起自己对何昶希干过的好事。

因果报应总会认祖归宗，这次是他罪有应得。  
夏瀚宇捏紧了拳头，但嘉羿力气可比他大，拳头过去只是讨个肉疼。

嘉羿来势汹汹，活像一头发情期的熊，平时笨拙的很，疯起来能连树都不放过。那坚硬柱体的顶端在夏瀚宇从未开过苞的暗穴边缘刺探，等开了路再慢慢进入，勉强算是体贴式犯罪。

“操，啊” 夏瀚宇尽力压抑不让自己叫出声，但他无能为力。支撑身体的双臂猛地一软，手掌一侧被梳妆台边缘的倒刺划伤，血渗渗地，在手掌晕染开一抹腥红。失神被疼痛感逼退，他甚至有一瞬间以为自己是清醒的。双臂用余力撑着梳妆台，嘶吼出与在舞台唱歌时全异的嗓音。

月色都黯然，只有路灯向木质地板和发锈的镜边投来一剪怜悯。两色赤裸剪影被压成薄纸，随窗外斑驳树影失控地颤动。只有臀部的肉碰撞的啪啪声和两人难以克制的喘息声交织。

“发布会上不是跟何昶希悄悄话说的起劲吗，说什么好玩的，让我也听一听啊。”  
嘉羿咧着嘴冷笑，灼热气体喷入夏瀚宇的左耳。他本来就神志不清了，又被操的腿软，眼看马上就要瘫下，嘉羿猛地捞起他的臀部，这次进地更深了，包裹那坚硬的螺纹嵌入夏瀚宇的最深处，秘密甬道充斥着反复磨合产生的热，下一秒沙漠就要被太阳风暴席卷、点燃。

在痛感快感一并来袭、舌尖发麻时，他只能穿越整个貌似广漠无际的疼痛去承受它。反抗和抵触，心里的耻辱和愤怒都难以阻碍。无关风月感应，夏瀚宇只感受到后背上紧贴着一颗扑腾的心脏，一个幽暗的还没有面部的人体里的工具，活跃、隐秘、热烈，石榴红色，企图在第十四个月明之夜征服自己。

浊液释放，嘉羿动作渐缓但不舍抽离。他依然环抱着夏瀚宇。  
“你知道吗，你真的还蛮可爱的，大厂这么多人，谁会用婴儿洗面奶和小猪佩奇麦克风这种东西啊。”  
“我像是可爱的人么。”  
“你就是”  
“......”  
本以为嘉羿是奶油嵌烙的小熊软糖，现在看来不是这样。他野熊般侵略的眼神只会在舞台上展现，这会儿却在这暗屋里用以刺探。

趁夏瀚宇醉意尚存，完事后嘉羿利索收拾完破败的残余，搀着夏瀚宇出了化妆间。  
“喂，大哥，小夏喝醉了，我先带他回去了哦。”  
挂掉电话，嘉羿暗暗松了一口气，总算交代了。只是侥幸逃脱罢，他真的以为队长看不出来他那点坏心思，看破不戳破却让他更加贪得无厌。

两个男人一站一靠着在马路边，华灯初弥，红绿灯、斑马线、行人、便利店，一切都秩序井然，只有两副躯壳在黑夜里烫出糜烂味道。嘉羿拦下一辆的士，把夏瀚宇抱上车，在他身旁落座。

夏瀚宇清冷侧颜在鹅黄光线中显得愈发好看，高挺鼻梁将刘海分在两侧，未能滑过鼻梁的泪痕隐约可见，大概是偏着头做爱时烙下的。嘉羿忍不住掏出手机给昏睡着的夏瀚宇拍了一张照片。调成黑白色更添一分八十年代老旧唱片的色调。

嘉羿太想要分享自己的成果，或许是分享照片，或许只是分享这个人。他把照片放到微博故事里，按下发送键。

“诶？卧槽嘉羿发夏瀚宇照片？”  
“我的天哪，他们...”  
“太震撼了！”

网上炸开了锅，无数字条在嘉羿眼前弹出，他不在乎，这是自己的纪念。

...  
笠日，夏瀚宇紧皱眉头，仿佛从黏糊糊的灌木丛里醒来，喉头干烈，顾不得避开堆挤在屋子里的杂物，晃荡着去找水，丢下一路杂碎的脚印。夏瀚宇刚晃到卫生间前，就看见何昶希抱着手臂抵在门边盯着自己，杀意十足。昨晚哼哼哈哈的喘息突然在耳朵里迸发，夏瀚宇猛晃了晃脑袋，想甩掉这些羞耻的画面。

“你跟他？做了？”  
“......” 夏瀚宇一时失语。  
“说话，你们做了吧，消失那么久，怎么还一起回来了？”  
“我...我想吃...吃东西”  
夏瀚宇低头嘟囔，虚弥的眼神却要望穿地心。  
“别扯开话题”   
“...那我也不想啊”  
夏瀚宇突然抬起脑袋，瞳孔却透射出哀求，何昶希恍惚间仿佛看见初识时那头小狼，抬头望着你，什么话都说不出，却不由让人心生怜爱。

夏瀚宇穿着宽松的白色长袖t，刚好背着窗，昼白光线指引下，白衣里暗暗勾勒出身体线条，紧致的腰线、臂膀到肩胛骨，都释放着初长成的男人的信息素。俨然一张被遗弃在城堡剧院一角的素描稿，上面是尚未上色的、苍白的裸女的凌乱线条。何昶希倒吸一口冷气，一句质问都吐不出来了。

你是神，嘴唇一抿就唱出一个寓言 眼角一垂就落幕一场歌剧 我的信念随着你鼻息的颤抖浓郁至糜烂， 人间即将阑珊又凄切地泯灭在你的手心。

“好吧，我不问了，但你要补偿我”  
何昶希喉头动了动，把刚刚的怒气和恨意一并打碎，全都往肚子里吞。  
“怎么补偿”  
“你觉得呢”

...  
白昼终于尽了，训练完又已过六点半，匆匆吃完晚餐大家便各奔宿舍洗澡休息。只有某件宿舍房门紧锁。

街道旁《Black sea》旋律起舞，为久违的交合伴奏:  
随我潜入漆黑之深海，同我一起沉没，同我一起坠落。数千个夜晚早已逝去，仅此一宿，什么都改变不了。初时不可见之物，坚持方能寻找到，你的言语深深刺入我心，毁灭禁锢彼此的枷锁吧。抓住你的手，不再听你所谓的值不值得。看着你不停恳求，双膝触地，爱情，战争，痛苦，生命对我都已失去意义。所以随我潜入漆黑之深海吧，同我坠落、淹没，你绝不会后悔的。 

颠鸾倒凤是给你的礼物，也是赔罪。

夏瀚宇说过，自己是一个比较信命的人，有些东西属于你的自然会来找你，不属于你的也不必强求。他想起在玻璃房里看着何昶希时，相隔数米却似隔着银河，那痛楚还扎在心口，也或许是自己的归宿，尽管这归宿朦胧遥远，尚不如驿道拐角的海市蜃楼。那只能做个忠诚的无垢者守着他，守着他就好了。

数百人堆挤在一个失衡的空间，只有你好像和所有的人完全不同，也许你不会知道，我和你在一起时较之和别人在一起要开朗得多。像在断垣残壁中间找到一个墓穴藏身，与举世绝缘的我，只有你能在我身上触发感应。

一见钟情太肤浅，日久生情太苍白，别人眉来眼去，我只偷看你那么一眼，却在醉梦中失了神。

在十四个明月夜无限深情地梦见你

他是在你爱夜里失神的无垢者。


End file.
